playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Aang
Aang is the main protagonist from Nickeloeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender, and appears in Playstation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale as a playble character. His rival is Samurai Jack. Biography "I'M JUST ONE KID." Aang is a hero - a 12 year old hero who likes to stir up trouble. Raised by Airbender monks in a temple hidden in the mountains, Aang is the last Airbender and the only known survivor of the Air Nomads. It's Aang's destiny as the Avatar to master all four elements - Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. But he'd rather search for adventure than save the world. Though he's very spiritual, Aang doesn't like being known as the mythical Avatar or being the center of attention, he just wants to be a normal kid. Aang loves animals, especially his giant flying bison, Appa, and his pet winged-lemur, Momo. He's quick to take detours along his journey, much to the dismay of Katara and Sokka, and he's a master of getting himself into sticky situations. Luckily for all three of them - and the rest of the world - he's pretty good at getting out of them too. THE LEGACY OF AANG *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth ''(2007) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into The Inferno ''(2008) Arcade Opening Rival '''Name:' Samurai Jack Reason: Connection: ''Avatar'' and Samurai Jack ''are both considered "American Anime", cartoons made and developed in North America, but simulate the look, feel, and style of Japanese animation. Also, ''Avatar ''is primarily hosted on ''Nickelodeon, and Samurai Jack was hosted on Cartoon Network, and both networks are often seen as "rivals" to each other as well. Lastly, both series share a common voice actor, Mako Iwamatsu, who voiced General Iroh in Avatar, and Aku in Samurai Jack, both of which are very important characters. Ending Gameplay Aang is a very fast and agile attacker, capable of a glide, wall run, and fast running speed. Some of his moves can cause knockback, be charged up, or combo into his next moves. Aang's main weakness is his miniscule AP gain, with even a decent combo gaining only about 60 Ap. As such, it is best to attack constantly and try to use Aang's different bending arts to fit the situation. Most of Aang's moves incorperate airbending, his natural element, but he can control water, to freeze opponents, Earth, to stun opponents, and Fire, for lingering damage. Combining these is the key to playing as Aang. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Staff Combo 1 '- - Aang swings his staff into a small combo. ** Staff Combo 2 '- **'Staff Combo 3 '- *'Air Blast '-' ' or - Aang fires a blast of air forward from his staff. *'Cyclone '- - Aang creates a small updraft that lifts opponents into the air. *'Raging Winds '-' ' - Aang swings his staff downward into the ground, as a streak of air follows. *'Air Staff Combo '- (Air) - Aang swings his staff rapidly *'Glider '- or (Air) - Aang's staff transforms into a glider and he rushes forward in the air. *'Tornado '- (Air) - Aang spins his staff in a circle above himself, creating a small cyclone *'Crashing Winds '- (Air) - Aang divebombs his glider into the ground, creating a blast of air. (Triangle Moves) *'Air Funnel '-' ' - Counter move. Aang creates a small funnel in his hands, and any projectiles thrown to him will be sent back. *'Air Scooter '-' ' or - Aang mounts a ball of air and rushes forward. Can be held to go farther and last longer. *'Air Bomb '-' ' - A sphere of air projects outward in all directions, repelling opponents away. *'Polar Winds '-' ' - Aang breates on the ground, creating a sheet of ice, that freezes anyone who touches it. *'Monsoon '- (Air) - Aang spins around, creating a small tornado encompassed by water, that reels in opponents *'Air Ride '- or (Air) - Aang rides a ball of air lasilly across the sky. *'Shuttle Loop '- (Air) - Aang's staff transforms into a glider, and he performs a 360 degree spin upward. Good for intercepting people above Aang *'Hurricane - (Air) - Aang rains icicles above the stage, causing chip damage. (Circle Moves) *'Water Whip '- - Aang slings back a blob of water, then cracks it towards his opponents. Can be charged. *'Agni Kai '-''' ' or - Assaults opponents with firey kicks, ending with a flaming puch if finished. *'Fire Bomb '- - Throws an arching fireball that hits the ground and sets people on fire. *'Earthquake '- - Builds up a mighty kick and slams the ground, creating an earthquake that stuns anyone in a 3 character space in front of him. Takes a second to charge, but he has super armor while building it up. *'Rocky Relationship '- (Air) - Aang surrounds himself in a circle of rocks, and can fire them rapidly by pressing circle again. Rocks fall away when he lands. *'Icy Assault '- or (Air) - Aang builds up a large sum of icicles in his hand, and fires them in a downward diagonal direction. Freezes opponents. Hold of more icicles *'Dancing Dragon '- (Air) - Flames circle around him *'Landslide '- (Air) - Drops from the air and hits the ground with enough force to erect 2 rock pillars to each of his sides. (Throws) *'Hot Air '-' ' or - Aang holds the opponent in place with a tornado, generates a fireball, then slams it into the opponent, sending them flying. *'Sandstorm '- - Aang holds the opponent in place with a tornado, and then stops the ground, creating a rock pillar below them. *'Blizzard '- - Aang holds the opponent in place with a tornado, and creates a block of ice above the opponent, and drops it on them. (Super Moves) All of Aang's supers involve him momentarily entering the Avatar State, and glows while preforming these moves * '''Energybending '(Level 1) - Aang rushes forward and grabs the closest person by him, much like Sweet Tooth's lvl 1. He then procedes to remove their power, then snap off of them, as his opponent blows up. Any opponents caught in the explosion die as well. *'Lightning Redirection '(Level 2) - Aang readies a powerful pose, and if he is hit with any attack, releases a powerful blast of lightning that fills most of the screen. This is a very unique super, as it works as a counter. * Avatar State '(Level 3) - A cinematic shows many of the Avatar's past lives entering Aang, as Aang is encompased in a ball of air. Aang then has free movement aound the entire stage, and all of his moves kill. They have been altered in this form. **'Rock Slide '- - Aang fires several rocks to the left and right of him. **'Flame Dance '- - A funnel of fire surrounds Aang, reaching the round to the ceiling. **'Wind Torrent '- - Aang's air ball expands 3 times its size, sucking in anybody for a kill. **'Water Wave - X - 4 jets of water fire off diagonally, reaching to all sides of the screen. L1R1 (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up' - R1 *'Block' - L1 *'Evade' - L1 + Side Right Stick X (Cross Moves) *'Glide '- X (Hold in air) *'Wall Run' - X (Hold against wall) Quotes Animations Introduction *Aang is meditating, with his tattoos glowing, only to stop glowing as he gets up, opens his eyes, and smiles. *Aang rides in on his signature "Air ball" technique, only to hit a wall and fall over. He gets up, bashfully. *Appa, Aang's pet sky bison, lands on the field with Aang on top. Aang hops off, landing in front of Appa, as Appa gives him a lick *Aang flies in with his glider, transforms it into a walking staff, and menacingly glares at the opponents. Winning Screen * * * * Losing Screen * *Aang falls to the ground * * Results Screen *'Win:' *'Lose:' Taunts * * * Costumes Air Nomad Aang's default costume. based on his Air Nomad clothing that he wore for most of the series. *Yellow pants and shirt, orange shawl and belt, brown boots *Blue pants and shirt, white shawl and belt, brown shoes (Water Tribe) *Light green pants and shirt, gold shawl and belt, dark green boots (Earth Kingdom) *Light red pants and shirt, black shawl and belt, gold boots (Fire Nation) Battle Aang Unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Aang. Based on Aang's appearence in the final episodes of Book 3, when he wore an altered version of his nomad clothing. Kuzon Fire Aang's 1st DLC costume. Based on Aang's diguise for infiltrating the Fire Nation in Book 3. This costume renders Aang with hair, unlike his other outfits. Avatar Kyoshi Aang's 2nd DLC costume. Aang in the garb of Avatar Kyoshi, one of his past lives. Aang wore this costume in Book 2, Episode 5: Avatar Day, in which he wore the outfit in order to summon Kyoshi to talk to angry townspeople. If Aang uses his level 3, he will be rendered as Avatar Kyoshi herself. Battle Aang.png|Battle Aang 50497-avatar-the-last-airbender-firenation-aang.png|Kuzon Fire Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 1.46.23 AM.png|Avatar Kyoshi Kyoshi.png|Aang becomes Kyoshi if he wears his 3rd costume and performs a level 3. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Katara *Sokka (DLC) *Toph (DLC) *Suki (DLC) *Jet (DLC) *Monk Gyatso (DLC) *Avatar Roku (DLC) Icons *Rank 5: Aang *Rank 6: Momo *Rank 7: Appa *Rank 9: Suki *Rank 11: King Bumi *Rank 12: The Boulder *Rank 14: Earth King and Bosco *Rank 15: Princess Yue *Rank 17: Jet *Rank 18: Haru (with mustache) *Rank 20: Tui and La *Rank 21: Avatar Roku *Rank 23: Toph *Rank 24: Sokka *Rank 50: Katara *Rank 200: Adult Aang (Legend of Korra) Backgrounds *Rank 16: Appa *Rank 19: Omashu *Rank 22: Northern Water Tribe *Rank 25: Ba Sing Se *Rank 300: Western Air Temple Trivia *Aang's alternate colors for his default costume are all references to the color schemes of the 4 nations' clothing: His second colors are Water Tribe coloration, his third colors are Earth Kingdom coloration, and his fourth colors are Fire Nation coloration Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters